


'Do You Trust Me?' 'I Trust You.'

by Flowers_And_Bruises



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, bxb - Freeform, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_And_Bruises/pseuds/Flowers_And_Bruises
Summary: "You'd think the is the typical 'Bully X Victim' story, right? Wrong!"I watched as he circled me, his dark brown eyes  scanning up and down my body as a smirked played at his lips. "New meat,  I see." And just as those words left his lips he slapped my books out of my hands and pinned me to the lockers, hand at my throat, cutting off my airflow very slowly. I clawed at his throat and choked, causing a dark chuckled to escape his lips.  He let go and left around a corner.  I held my throat and gasped for air, as I stared off, my mind racing. I wish I knew that my freshmen year was just about to get  a whole lot weirder.~WARNING THIS BOOK CONTAINS, SMUT [ In at least one chapter] , ANGST, SELF-HARM, BULLING [Obviously], BXB AND MENTAL SELF ABUSE.





	1. ~Chapter 1~ Fresh[men] Meat

[ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HOMOPHOBIC SLURS ]

I looked around at the halls of my new school, schedule in hand. I smiled and let out a content sigh.

"Hey, squirt!"

I turned my head, meeting the gaze of a tall male. He made his way over to me and circled me, "New meat are we, eh?" "Wh-What?" I tilted my head confused. The male chuckled and brushed some of his dark blue hair out of his face. In a swift movement, almost in a matter of seconds, he had his hand around my throat and had me pinned to the lockers. I gasped and clawed at his throat causing a dark chuckle to escape his lips. "Heh, I can't wait to see you again~" He let go of my throat and watched me drop to the floor. I gasped for air and stared at him, just as he left behind a corner. I closed my eyes and held my hand to my throat. I re-opened my eyes when I heard the bell ring. I scrambled up and grabbed my stuff.

As people filled the halls, creating quite a chaos of noise, I made my way to an empty hallway and pressed my back against the walls, sinking down. 

"Oh hey squirt. Nice to see you again so soon~" The male from before purred his words as he got closer to me. My body tensed and I looked up at him. A smirked played on his lips. I got up and quickly tried to walk away, only to have my shirt grabbed and I was pulled back, getting pinned to a wall. "Oh not so fast, kitten~" He purred and I gulped. "Wh-What the hell do you-you want?" I crossed my arms, trying to sound tough. "Trying to play it tough, I see?" He leaned close to my ear, "I like that~" He softly bit my earlobe causing me to shiver and my breath to hitch. "What are you-Ah~!" I let out a small moan as he started to suck on my neck, probably leaving a hickey. He stopped abruptly and roughly pushed me, "I knew it! You're a fucking faggot!" He roughly pushed me again, this time causing me to fall flat on my ass. 

I held my arms up, trying to protect myself from the bombardment of hits and kicks. He grabbed me by the collar and picked me, holding me close to his face. His arms was brought back like he was going to punch me and of course that's what he did, twice. The first time giving me a nosebleed, the second time, giving me a black eye. 

He dropped me and walked off. 

I sniffled and picked up my stuff. 

No one told me high school was going to be so rough. 

I wiped the blood from my nose with my sleeve and walked away to my class.

I sat in the back of my class, hopping my hair was covering my hickey and black eye. I looked around and met the glare of my new bully. I shrunk down deeper into my seat. "Heyo, you must be the new kid?" I looked up and met the green eyes of a milk chocolate colored skin male. I noted he had a paler skinned male with his arms wrapped around his arm, head resting on his shoulder. I nodded. "Whoa, What happened to you, freshmen?" He asked as the other male seemed sadden. I glance back at my new bully and back at them. He copied my glance then looked back at me and grimaced, "That's rough bud...". He leaned back and whispered something to the paler male, who nodded and walked past me; sitting at the desk to my right. The darker male sat at the desk to my left. "Anyway, to introduce ourselves, I'm Daniel and he's Mike, but our friends call us Gear and Scribble. You?"

I gave a small smile, "I'm Martin, but my friends call me Car...." 

"Nice to meet you Car! Gonna be nice, being friends with you I bet!" Gear smiled just as he gave a bright smile and turned to face the front.

I watched the teacher, only halfway paying attention.

My first friends...


	2. ~Chapter 2~ O.M.G

I was sitting on the steps to the school, waiting for Scribble. Gear walked up behind me, "So..." He sat next to me, "Whose your crush now?" "Fuck off." Was the only answer I gave.

"Hannah?" 

Great, he's gonna start listening off people.

"Gross."

"Tera?"

"Bleh?"

He paused.

"....Truck?"

I went silent as my body tensed up, a dark blush taking over my face and ears.

Sure, Truck was my bully and I'd known him for the few weeks I've been at the school, but I always felt like I was gonna melt being around him. The sound of his voice made my heart flutter and his smell, oh god, his smell. Smelling it just made me feel like I was falling, but slowly and I was about to land on something light and fluffy.

"O.M.G! You're gay....and you're in love with you bully?!" 

I groaned and hugged my body, hunching over, "Don't tell anyone...."

Just then I felt a slap on the back of my head and my googles flew off, skidding across the ground. "Hey! What the h-!?" I yelled and turned my head, meeting Truck's eyes. My body froze. 

"What was that, gay boy?" He sneered. I fell silent. He pushed me to the ground.

"That's what I thought." I walked past me and purposely stepped on my googles, breaking them. "I'd love you stay and 'play' with you some more, but I have football practice."

He left.

Gear got up and grabbed my googles, the glass falling to the ground in little crystals. 

"Looks like your love is doomed, bud." He frowned as he handed me my googles. "I know...." I sighed, grabbing my goggles and stuffing them in a empty pocket in my bag. "Y'know....I just wish...he wasn't so mean....and homophobic....and my bully....and abusive...."

Gear smiled, "Y'know....If you want I could help." He held his hands to his face with a devilish grin on his face. "Uhh, no thank you! I don't know what you're planning , but on the looks of it, it's not good." I shook my head and crossed my arms. He smirked, "Okay then, suit yourself. But, if you can't take it anymore just ask and I'll be able to help you." 

"I won't need your help..." I huff and got up once I saw scribble, walking over to him. "Hi, Car. How's your day?" I sighed, "It was perfect." Scribble looked at Gear then down at me, "Really that bad huh?" 

I felt myself well up with tears, "Can I walk home alone today?" "Yeah...?" "Thanks." 

I slung my bag over my should and walked home, violent thoughts building up with each step.

You can't trust a bully...


	3. ~Chapter 3~ F.M.L

[ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF HARM ]

I threw my bag on the floor. "Hello Honey, how was school?" I glanced up and caught the eyes of my mother. "It was perfect, mother." I smiled. "Well dinner's ready and it's your favorite." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, mom, but I'm not hungry." 

Lie

"You sure?"

No, I'm starving, but I don't deserve food

"Yes."

She frowned and looked at me, staring straight into my eyes. I felt my body tense as tears threatened to spill.

"Honey." She said sternly.

"I'm fine."

Stop, lying you idiot! 

She narrowed her eyes, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

I want to die! I'm getting bullied! I love my bully! I want to starve" myself to death!

"Nothing!" I pushed past her and ran to my room, slamming the door and locking it. I pushed my back against it and slid down, letting out a choked sob. 

Idiot! Stop crying! Stupid! Stop crying! 

I wiped my tears, and sniffled getting up. I walked over to my bedside draw and riffled through it, grabbing what I needed . I opened my door and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

My body shook and I stared into the mirror then down at my wrist.

Do it.

I pressed the blade to my skin.

Do it...

I pressed harder, blood starting to spill

Do it!

I dragged the blade across, biting my lower lip from the pain.

Yes! Yes! Yess! 

I did it again. 

Then again.

The again.

Over and Over and Over. 'Till I had a good amount of cute on my arm. I watched the blood pool in the sink, mixing with my tears, then run down the drain.

I grabbed a towel and a wrap of bandages. I pressed the towel to my cuts, trying wipe up the blood. I then grabbed the roll of bandages and started to wrap my arm.

After that finished and I cleaned my mess so mother wouldn't find out, I went back into my room and changed the collapsed onto my bed.

I slowly fell asleep to rough, dreamless sleep.


	4. ~Chapter 4~ I Have A Plan

[ THIS CHAPTER IS A SIDE CHAPTER THAT DOSE NOT NEED TO BE READ AND DOSE NOT CONTAIN THE PROTAGONIST AND IT'S SUPER SHORT ]

Gear smiled and scribble as he sat on the couch, "So....Did you know Car is in love with Truck?"

"Yeah, he told two weeks before you."\

"Wait, what?!"

"He told me he trust me more than you..."

"That's r00d. Anyway, I have a plan to get them together." 

"Is it a good, plan?"

They both fell silent as they waited for Gear to answer.

"I have a plan." Gear answered, and Scribble gave him a socked look. 

Gear leaned over and whispered his plan to Scribble, who just nodded.


	5. ~Chapter 5~ Exsplosive Problem.

"So our scince project blew up in out face. What's it matter?" Gear nugged me. "It's not the worst thing that could happen...?"   
Just as the words left his mouth Truck approached us. "Oh what happened to you kitten?" He asked, faking a frown as he lifted my chin. I swatted at his hand and hissed," Fu.ck off."   
Gear looked at Scribble and before I knew it we were shoved into the closet room, which happened to be a closet. My face heated up at our closeness.  
"Gear, let us the fu.ck out now." I growled as I heard a 'click' meaning he just locked the door.  
How the fu.ck did he get the key?  
"No, not until next class ends. Which is, luckily, free period." Gear answered.  
I let out a low growl, "You're locking me in here. With him. My bully. Think of what he could do to me in here!"  
Just then I felt a pair of hand on my hips as I was pulled closer, "Yes~ Think of what I could do to him in here~"  He purrs biting softly on my earlobe.  
I elbowed him in the gut, hating the fact the I actually liked it. "Don't touch me." I growled.   
"Buh-bye Car. See you after free class." And with that they left. I growled then sunk down against the wall.   
This is gonna suck.


	6. ~Chapter 6~ Things Might Have Happened

[ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SMUT ]  
I looked over at Truck who was just staring at me. But is wasn't his normal glare. It was more of a hungry or lustful gaze.   
"Wh-What are you looking at? " I stuttered.   
No response.   
"Hello?"  
Still no verbal response. The only thing I got from him was that he got on his hands and knees and started to crawl over to me.  
"T-Truck?" I started to scoot back against the narrow wall, but he kept crawling to me until I had my back to the wall then he just sat between my legs.   
"Oh kitten." He leaned close to my face and in response I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, expecting to get hit. He rested one hand on my upper thigh and used his other to turn my head to face him. I slowly opened my eyes.  
"Your eyes are so bright....and green..." He leaned closer.  
" I love green..." His lips hovered above mine.  
"Your lips are so pink..." He quickly kissed me.  
"And soft..." He slowly moved his hand up my thigh and rested it on my hip. I shivered. His eyes stared into mine, the same lustful look in them.   
"I love soft things..." His hand ran up my shirt, causing me to gasp.  
Just as I reacted he crashed his lips back into mine. I let out a small moan and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I struggled and fought for a bit then finally I just gave in, letting his hands roam all over my body and his tongue claim whatever it touched in my mouth. He pulled away and smirked, a string of saliva connecting our lips. As much as I hate to admit, I was really liking that kiss and I was upset he stopped.   
"You like kitten~?" He purred. I nodded.  
"Knew it~" He pulled down the neck of my turtleneck and attacked it, leaving love bites and hickies. I moaned in response, gripping his jersey.   
He started to bite harder, looking for my sweet spot while his hands traveled up both my shirts.  
"T-Truck~ Mmm~"  
"It's 'Master', kitten~" He pulled away a bit, making me blush at his response. Almost immediately afterwards, he went back to attacking my neck; instantly biting my sweet spot. I leaned my head to the side, giving him more to mark as I let out another moan, slightly louder than before.   
"Mmmm~ M-Master~" He smirked against my skin as his hands slowly ran down my sides. I shivered as he continued to mark my neck.   
Why are you letting him do this? He beat you on a daily baises and now you letting him mark you and touch you!  
Next thing I knew his hand was down my pants, stroking me. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly. He let out a chuckle and started to undo my pants, pulling them off.  
Fu.ck. Fu.ck. Fu.ck! Is he gonna?! I think he's gonna. Oh god he is!  
Soon, I was completely udressed and his head was between my legs, sucking my......dick. I let out a moan and put my hands on the sides of his head as he went faster.  
"Ah-Ah~ M-Master, p-please~ You're gonna make me~" I moaned and threw my head back.  
"Make you what~?" He purred against my dick, taking more into his mouth.   
I moaned in response.   
"Am I gonna make you cum~?" He purred, going even faster.   
I moaned and nodded. He went faster, taking the rest into his mouth moving even faster.   
"Ooh god~ M-Master~ I'm-I'm gonna-~" I cummed and he pulled away, licking the tip before he swallowed. I panted softly and blushed hard as he started to undo hisown pants.  
Ooh god! Is gonna make me! Oh fu.ck! I think he's gonna make me!  
He pulled me onto his lap and I felt his member slowly enter me. I bit my lip and tightly closed my eyes, letting out a soft gasp.   
"Aww, is this your first time kitten~?" He purred and bit my shoulder. I nodded, letting out a small moan.   
"I'll be gentle then~" He purred as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. I moaned softly and held his shoulders.   
"T-Truck~" He went faster.  
"I-I mean M-Master~" He went even faster.  
Ooh god. Why do I like this?! Fuuuck it feels so good! Why am I letting this happen?! Ooh god, that feels great~!  
"Ah-Hah~ M-Master~ H-Harder~ " He smirked and went harder, pinning my hands above my head. He licked and kissed all over my neck, not forgetting to leave love bites.  
"Mmm~ Oh kitten~" He rubbed my sides as he went faster and harder, starting to make me beg for more.   
"A-Ah~! Harder, Master~ H-Harder~!"  
Fu.ck, I hope I'm not moaning to loud...I don't want anyone to know what's happening.  
"Oh fu.ck~ I can't-Oh kitten, I can't take it anymore~" He slammed into me, making me drool and beg.   
Oh god, what can't he take anymore?  
He pulled me closer, slamming harder into me.  
"Oh kitten~ Do you know, how much I love you~? How long I've been in love with you~?" He stroked my sides.  
Bullshit he's in love with you!  
"M-Master~ Mmmmm~ That-That feels so good~!" I moaned. He kissed me and slowly let me drop my arms, letting me drape them over his shoulders. He pulled away and started to leave little kisses down my jawline and slowly started to attack my sweet spot some more.   
He started to abuse my sweet spot as I tangled my fingers in his hair, moaning.  
Stop him! Why are you letting him do this to you?! Shut up! Stop moaning!   
He bit down hard on my neck as he cummed into me, making me arch my back. He pulled out of me and kissed my forehead before he stood up and dressed.   
He picked up my clothes and tossed them to me.  
"I'd suggest you get dressed kitten." I nodded in response and started to get dressed.   
I stood up and straightened my clothes before I got up and walked over to him. He kissed me and smiled.   
A real smile.  
I blushed and smiled.  
"Heh, I love you kitten."  
"I-I love you too...M-Master..."  
"Kitten?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened in here, stays between us. This relationship stays between us. And you only call me Master in private."  
"Yes Master..."  
He kisses me one last time and pulled away before the door clicked and opened.


	7. ~Chapter 7~ Holy Shit

THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND MENTIONING OF ATTEMPTS OF SUICIDE AND A BIT OF A LIME  
I was sitting in my last class period, entirely stunned after I just realized what had just happened.  
I had just had sex.  
With my bully.  
In a closet.  
At school.  
Durning school time.  
I swear I felt like my face was gonna melt from how hard I was blushing.   
I had just lost my virginity to a guy who used to beat me and make me scared to even turn the corner incase of running into him.  
I couldn't believe that happened.   
I must have been starting off the entire class period because I was brought out of my daze by the bell. I got up and picked up my stuff, starting to head out of the class.   
I was walking g down the hall when I was pinned to the wall and I was kissed, roughly.   
I fought back and struggled, only to realize I'm not that strong. I placed my hand on the person's chest and gave a hard shove, finally getting them off me. I quickly picked up my stuff and ran off as fast as I could, tears welling in my eyes while they shouted insults at me.  
Maybe I'm overly sensitive.  
Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the fence.   
I started screaming and shouting, 'No More! No More!'  
A hand was placed over my mouth.  
"Kitten, what has gotten into you? Its just me." I opened my eyes, meeting the gaze of Truck.   
He slowly uncovered my mouth.   
"I was just thinking I could walk home with you."   
"Is it okay with your parents."  
"I live by myself."  
"Ooh. Then yeah." I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together as we walked.  
After some walking a car pulled up next to us. Truck quickly let go of my hand and shoved me.   
I was stunned.   
I looked up at him with a hurt expression.   
"-And that's what you get for being gay!"  
Tears welled in my eyes. A beer bottle hit me in the head, shattering and getting glass all over me.   
I felt blood start to run down my face.   
The car drove away and Truck kneeled by me.   
"I'm sorry kitten, I just-"  
I shoved him and got up, not bothering to pick up my stuff as I ran off. When I got home I slammed the front door closed and sank down to my knees, sobbing.   
"Honey? What happened to you?!" My mother yelled and ran to my side.   
I explained everything to her, leaving out the little experience with my bully in the closet.   
She frowned and got up. I stood and ran to my room, closing the door behind me. I got the bandages put form other my bed and started to wrap my head.   
After I finished I collapsed onto my bed.   
I heard knocking at my window. I got up and walked over to the window, opening it.  
There was Truck hanging onto the windowsill, my backpack on his back. I stepped back and narrowed my eyes.  
"What do you want?" I hissed and crossed my arms.  
Truck climbed in and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head into the crock of my neck.  
"I'm sorry kitten. I had to...our relationship is very frowned upon." He pulled me closer and started kissing my neck.  
I let out a small moan as he pinned me to the wall with my hands above my head.   
He kissed me and dropped my arms. I kissed back.  
After awhile he pulled away, "Do you forgive me?"  
I shook my head, smirking.   
"Oh you little-" He pinned me to the bed and started attacking my neck. I moaned and tangled my fingers into his hair.   
My door opened and I heard a tray fall.  
Truck stopped kissing my neck and craned his head to see my mother standing at the door. He got off me and stood up.  
"Uhm, Ma'am I-I can explain, everything."   
"No need to." My mother answered with a smile. I tilted my head.  
"You and my son, are in a forbidden relationship between victim and bully!" My mom seemed overly joyed as she cupped her hands over her mouth, a huge grin on her face.  
"This was just like my relationship with your father!"  
Truck looked at me and smiled. He picked me up and swung me around before we collapsed back onto the bed. My mom laughed.  
"I let you two get back to what you two were doing. Just be gentle with my son~" My mom winked and left.  
Truck looked at me.  
"Oh believe me. I will~" I felt my face heat up.   
"I'm just kidding. We won't do 'it' again~" He kissed me.  
"At least not today~" He whispered in my ear. My face went red.   
"Can I stay the night?" Truck pushed himself off me and laid next to me.  
"I'll go ask my mom."   
I got up and stuck my head out the door.  
"Mom!"  
"Yes Honey!"  
"Can Truck stay the night!"  
"Who's Truck!"  
"My boyfriend!". Truck chuckled at the word boyfriend and my face heated up.  
"Of course! Just don't get to crazy!"  
I looked at Truck and smiled.   
As night rolled around, I came to realize I had no clothes for him.  
I was busying changing clothes.  
"Hey kitten....?" I pulled on my overaized sweater.  
"Yes?"  
He grabbed my arms and pulled up the sleeves.   
"What are these?" He pointed to my cuts.  
My eyes started to well with tears.   
"Well those....they're my...." I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around and pulled me clothes, shushing me.   
"Why?" He whispered.  
"Why?!" I shoved him.   
"I couldn't get through one day of school without you telling me that I was a waste of space! I started to think it was true. I actually wanted to die. And I'm scared of death! I came so close to actually killing. Today was the day I actually planned to kill myself!" I let out a chocked sob as he wrapped his arms around me.   
"I'm sorry....I was such a dick..." He kissed my forehead.   
"Why don't you go lay down. I'll make it up to you." I did as he said and laid in bed, curling up.   
Soon, Truck was laying next to me on his back with one arm me. I rested my head on his shoulder and put and arm over his chest, bringing the other one up close to my face. My face was burning from the realization that he was shirtless.   
Soon, I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
